


Don't Stop There

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious Sex, part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Castiel loves pleasing Dean, and he loves pleasing Sam, too—but angels aren’t supposed to have more than one mate.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Spitroasting, Overstimulation, and Incest.





	Don't Stop There

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Castiel moaned around Sam’s cock as it fucked his throat open wide. He hadn’t been able to think about anything other than how he was betraying God and his brothers and sisters for days—not unless he was having sex. 

Even though it was making everything more complicated, he needed it. And Sam and Dean had easily agreed—likely because they didn’t realize that he was in a state of complete emotional turmoil and upset. 

As it was, he was growing oversensitive, even for an angel. 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s cock roughly and Castiel choked on Sam where he was rocking into his mouth. “Dean,” he gasped. 

Sam just groaned and fucked back into Castiel’s mouth. “You better suck me good,” Sam muttered, “or you’re gonna pay for it when I fuck you.”

Castiel moaned, mouth flooding with saliva. He wanted to please Sam and Dean, and he knew from experience that anal sex wasn’t nearly as good, for the giver or the receiver, if it wasn’t slick enough. Sam liked it wet to the point of messiness, but Dean liked it drier. 

Sam held Castiel’s head still and fucked into his throat, hard enough to choke. 

Dean licked along Castiel’s hole and he shouted, desperate to come in a matter of moments. 

Sam laughed, but Dean spread Castiel’s ass apart and licked into him intently. Castiel couldn’t even get a warning out, throat filled with Sam’s thick, heavy cock, before he came hard, swallowing around Sam’s cock. 

Sam grunted and pulled out of his mouth. “I’d like to get a chance to fuck you before you make me come,” he said, smirking. 

Castiel just shivered and jolted as Dean grabbed onto his cock, milking out tiny drips of come. He whimpered and pressed his face into his pillowed arms. “_Dean_.”

Dean came around to his head. “You’re gonna fucking love this,” he said. 

Castiel squinted. “I’m going to love what?” 

Sam’s huge cockhead butted up against his hole and Castiel groaned as he pressed inside steadily, forcing Castiel’s body to open up around him. 

“Told you,” Dean said, and shoved his own cock past Castiel’s parted lips. Castiel sucked him eagerly, gulping every drop of precome Dean offered him, focusing on the way Dean’s soft skin felt in his mouth, against his tongue and cheeks and lips. 

But Sam started _pounding_ him, and Castiel swallowed involuntarily as Sam’s thrusts rocked him onto Dean’s cock, forward and back, to the point he didn’t even have to bob his own head or get Dean to fuck his mouth. 

He felt completely and utterly used, and he let himself just _feel_ as his dick thickened again, as Dean’s cock pounded into his throat harder and faster, as Sam fucked him open and full, rubbing his prostate _incessantly_. 

He wanted to come so bad, and Dean was telling him how pretty he looked when he was desperate, and—

Oh. Oh, he looked desperate. 

Of course he did. 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean groaned, “look so pretty bouncing on our cocks, don’t you? So desperate to get filled again. Look at your poor little balls, already wanting to come again. Don’t you wanna come, Cas? Shoot your load everywhere, get it rubbed into your hole as lube for my cock?”

Castiel whimpered. He did. He really, really did. The idea of Dean using Castiel’s own come as lube was too much for him to handle, though, as close as he was, and he shuddered as he came again, vision whiting and then blacking out. 

###

When he came to, he could feel their loads deep inside of him, still wet, and he shivered. 

“You back with us, Cas?” 

And then he realized that he was lying in bed between Sam and Dean, and he tensed. 

“Shit— Cas, I’m sorry, we should’ve stopped.” Sam sounded devastated. 

“It was in the contract,” Dean said, but he didn’t sound very confident about it. “It’s— We didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Wait, Cas— _Are_ you hurt?” Sam rubbed his arm and pressed two fingers across his wrist to check his pulse. 

Castiel shook his head, trying to prevent the tears that were already spilling over. 

“Well— Cas, shit, what is it?” Dean sat up, brushing Castiel’s hair back from his forehead. 

He looked terrified. 

And Sam didn’t look much better. 

He had to tell them. As much of a horrible sin as it was, it was better that they know they’d been sleeping with a sinner rather than thinking they’d hurt an innocent seraph. 

“I… I have to confess something.”

Sam frowned down at him. “Okay. What is it?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Seraphs are…. We receive one mate. Not two. I’m sorry I withheld it from you. I’ll—“

“That’s it, Cas?” Dean stared at him. “You’ve been freaking out because you’re sleeping with two people?”

Castiel shook his head. 

“Okay,” Sam said slowly. “Then what is it?”

He swallowed heavily. “I’m in love with two people.”

It was dead silent, and then Sam was grabbing his cheek and kissing him hard. Castiel kissed him back, startled, and Dean rubbed a hand down Castiel’s side. 

Castiel broke away to look at him. “This doesn’t— You’re not—“

Dean kissed him gently. “I don’t think it’s wrong to be in love with more than one person. I mean, shit, if I did, I’d be a hell of a hypocrite.” 

Sam chuckled. “So would I.”

“It can’t be that easy,” Castiel whispered to himself. 

“Sure it can,” Dean said. “I’ve told you before, Cas, you deserve good things.” 

Sam smiled at Castiel. “We all do, Cas. You’re no exception.” 

“Besides,” Dean said, “we’d rather have you.”

Sam kissed Dean’s cheek and took Castiel’s hand. 

Castiel felt his heart swell. 

“Cursed or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
